Let Me Be Your Hero
by Tsurumi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his brother. Itachi's in love with him too. Sasuke always though of his brother as his hero, and it turns out to be that way in the end. ItaXSasu yaoi lemon beauty talking


**Let Me Be Your Hero**

Sasuke always looked at his aniki as his hero. He always watched Itachi in a way a brother doesn't do, but as a lover. And now that he is a 12 year old boy, he's much more in love with his brother tan he was.

**Would you dance, if I ask you to dance…**

Sasuke was happily helping his mother to clean the house. He knew it was too much work for her so he liked helping his mother by cleaning his and Itachi's room, though Itachi didn't like it much. Sasuke finished cleaning his room, and went to clean his beloved brother's room. He loved cleaning his aniki's room cause he could smell his love's scent all around the room.

Suddenly, his mother turned on the radio, and a beauty song was playing. Sasuke heard it carefully as he cleaned his brothers room. The song bring him some memories. He remembered the day his brother kissed him, accidentally. (Itachi was kind of drunk XD) That felt like heaven, but Itachi didn't remember that. He doesn't even know he kissed his own brother.

Sasuke heard the front door opening. It was probably Itachi heading back from work. Sasuke rushed down stairs to see him, and he quickly hugged him.

**Would you run, and never look back…**

"Brother, you're back!" he yelled. "Yea…how are you been today, otouto?" Itachi asked smiling peacefully. "I've been waiting for you..." Sasuke said as he felt himself lost with the romantic song. "Say, wouldn't you want to-" Sasuke said but was cut off by Itachi.

"Umm…no. Sorry Sasuke, I'm tired. Maybe next time I'll play with you" Itachi said walking away to his room, leaving a questioned Sasuke alone in the sitting room.

**Would you cry, if you saw me crying...**

Sasuke stood there for a little while as some tears started to appear on his eyelid, but he quickly weep them away. He then started to think about his forbidden love for his brother, he knew it was wrong to love him the way he did, but he couldn't help but to feel bad about it. Thinking Itachi might not feel the same about him, was heartbreaking.

**Would you save my soul tonight.**

Sasuke went to his room and laid down his bed, letting out some tears as he quietly felt the darkness take over his eyes.

**Would you tremble if I touch your lips…**

Sasuke was deep in his dreams that didn't hear his room door opening. Someone entered his room and closed the door quietly. Soon the person was beside Sasuke, lying in the bed as well.

He softly touched the boys cheek, and moved his finger prints to touch Sasuke's lips. A soft sigh escaped form the younger's throat as e started to shiver.

The older guy smirked quietly at this. Watching how his victim reacted at his touch, nearly made him loose control. But he didn't want to wake the boy. He looked so cute and innocent in his sleep.

**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this…**

The holder guy was out of his scenes while touching Sasuke's face. He gave him soft kisses on his cheek, not wanting to wake the boy up. Soon, he realized the boy had stopped shivering. He looked at his victim's face, staying shocked. The boy was slightly smiling, in his own way.

"…a-aniki…please…I want…I can't…love…" Sasuke mumbled in his own dream. His mind was speaking out from his dream and his body was reacting to the touch the holder boy was giving him. The holder boy was turning on even more when he heard those soft and pleasant words coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

**Now, would you die for the one you love…**

Soon the holder guy whispered his victim's name soft. "ah…otouto…you won't probably ever know…but I love you…if something happens to you, I don't what would I do. I need you…to be here, with me…your soul, body and mind…" the holder Uchiha whispered again, licking his otouto's earlobe, but still, very carefully, not to wake him up.

**Hold me in your harms tonight.**

Itachi was caressing Sasuke's whole body now. He loved the way the younger started to pant. The feeling Sasuke's body was showing was incredibly beautiful. How his back arched a little, how he had whispered Itachi's name, again and again, it was too much to bear for Itachi.

The holder Uchiha suddenly felt himself uncomfortable. His body was desperately asking to rub with Sasuke's. He then took Sasuke softly in his arms, grapping himself like a toy Sasuke didn't want to let go. Time passed then, Itachi knew sooner or later he needed to let go, or else Sasuke would wake up, and he didn't want him to know yet he loved him. So he gave him one final kiss, nearly his lips, and left the room quietly.

**I can be your hero baby**

Next morning, Sasuke woke up early. The first thing he noticed was that somehow, he felt like something had been going through his body. A feeling of need had been healed and somebody used his body for it. What could this be? A feeling of…pleasure…going through my whole body. It's like if someone was caressing me… he though touching his body, but soon let it go to do some duties.

Once he finished doing whatever he was doing, he went outside his house. No one was there. His mother and father where at work, and Itachi was coming soon. He walked away reaching to the forest near his house. There, he sit down, and tried not to think about anything as he breathed slowly, forgetting about the world around him.

Soon he finished. The birds and the sound of air blowing make him relax and senseless, without noticing someone coming.

Soon he heard the roar of an animal, more likely a wolf. He jumped scared and slid with a rock, hitting and harming his forehead. The animal looked kind of concerned and went to his side. It didn't want to do anything to Sasuke at the first place, it just wanted to play.

"Ouch…" Sasuke rubbed his head in discomfort, watching the little wolf running away as someone else reached the place.

**I can kiss away the pain**

"Brother…? What are you…are you alright?" Itachi asked as he rushed besides Sasuke.

"Nii-san, it's nothing…ouch!" Sasuke tried no to show his pain, but it was useless. "Oh…poor otouto got a little scratch on his forehead. Don't worry…" Itachi said slightly grabbing his brother's face to meet his. "This will heal you" Itachi said placing a soft kiss on the wound. Sasuke quickly blushed hard.

"Nii-san…?" Sasuke was confused, but his heart was racing like a bullet. Many things came to his mind at that single second. Itachi stood there, looking at those black onyx eyes of his brother. It nearly made him kiss him. He didn't let go of his brother, not even for a moment.

He was fingering again his lips, like yesterday. The feeling make Sasuke to shiver. It's comfortable to have his beloved aniki by his side. Itachi let go his face to grasp his body in a tight hug.

**I would stand by you forever**

Itachi tightened the hug. Like if that was the last time he'll ever was going to see Sasuke. "Sasuke…I…I just want to hold you…" Itachi mumbled, making a shivering Sasuke loose sense and nearly moan his aniki's name. "a-aniki…I…I do…want to…hold me tight…please…don't let go…" Sasuke mumbled grasping his aniki's back, almost burying his nails to it.

**You can take my breath away.**

"Sa-su-ke…could you…love me...?" Itachi said looking straight to his otouto's eyes. Sasuke found himself lost in those dark, cold eyes. The word he wanted to hear 'love me' had been said and was making him want to scream.

"No…aniki…" Sasuke started, watching how sorrowful Itachi's eyes where turning. They where reflecting a feeling of 'wouldn't you love anymore?'.

"Would YOU love me? " Sasuke asked, watching again the peaceful and beauty feeling going back to the onyx eyes of his brother.

"Oh…Sasuke…I would always love you, and no one can change that" Itachi said going beep into a kiss, the kiss he and his otouto had been waiting for so long. Their hungry dreams where being satisfied by each others lips. Itachi buried his hands to Sasuke's hair, caressing it softly, as he make room for the passionate kiss they where living at the moment. Soon they break up, to look at each other's face. A slight smile escaped from Itachi's lips, as he crashed them again with Sasuke's.

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine…**

The passion was running wild in their bodies. Each one's asking for the touch of another. Sasuke was slightly sweating at the contact of the body he always desired to have.

"Aniki…please tell me something…" Sasuke started as Itachi made his way down his otouto's neck, kissing it slightly. "What is it…otouto?" he replied, not bothering to keep going.

"Will you always be mine?" the question made Itachi stop. He made his way to meet with Sasuke's eyes. He didn't say a word, but the answer came in with a passionate kiss. That was considered as the oath of their love.

**Would you lie? Would you run and hide?**

Itachi broke the kiss to make once more his way to Sasuke's neck. He started to kiss it soft, sucking every part of it, leaving red marks all over it.

"A-aniki….don't…ever lie…to me…" Sasuke panted. Itachi couldn't resist those painful words.

"Otouto… don't say that…I won't leave you. I'll always be here for you…remember; I'm your hero…" Itachi said leaving a worried less Sasuke.

Their love was taking a whole new level with Itachi slowly pulling up Sasuke's shirt, caressing the boy's chest like a hungry wolf playing with a prey. Sasuke finally let out a moan. Bingo; Itachi was anxiously waiting for that. He quickly repeated the feeling, making Sasuke moan his name clearly.

**Am I in too dip? Have I lost my mind…**

Itachi started to play with a nipple, while kissing his brother's lisp feverish. Soon, he removed the annoying cloth away, letting Sasuke's chest naked and prepared for him. He started kissing down his chest, while placing his hands on Sasuke's back, pulling him closer. Sasuke reacted at the sudden movement, not expecting his brother to want him so badly.

"…sorry otouto…I didn't mean to go so fast…you're just so perfect that my hands can't stop…I love you so much I can't live without your touch…" Itachi confessed, while Sasuke kissed him softly and whispered "You're doing just fine…I don't care about anything else…I need you as much as you need me…I want you…to show me your true love…" Sasuke said, making soft moan escaped out of his aniki's mouth. He knew Itachi couldn't resist those words. He though he had went too far saying that, but he didn't bother to think about the reaction his aniki might have take.

**I don't care, you're here tonight.**

Itachi kept kissing Sasuke's body until he reach the strip of Sasuke's shorts. "Ah…why does clothes start being annoying at this pleasant moment" Itachi said grabbing softly the strip, sliding them down as he watched Sasuke's face turn red. "Ah…aniki…don't…tease…" Sasuke moaned as he let his hands slide up and down his brother's back. "Itachi quickly reacted at the touch, pulling off the shorts with at once. Sasuke blushed even more, so did Itachi, who was looking hungrily at his otouto's hard member.

Itachi placed one of his soft hands, caressing Sasuke's dick. Sasuke moaned louder at the touch. He felt the hand smoothing his member. Itachi started to pump it, watching and loving how Sasuke moaned his name.

"You like this…I love it…I want you to make me a favor…please, otouto…" Itachi started, but Sasuke didn't reply. He wasn't able to since he was lost feeling how his brother pumped him.

"Ahh…don't wanna stop…not now, aniki…ah…keep going…" Sasuke panted feeling close to climax.

"Ah, I knew you'll say that…but I want you to do something before we take the next step…" Itachi said pumping him faster. "ahh…Itachi…what…ahh…" Sasuke was in heaven at that moment.

**I can be your hero, baby…**

Itachi was already hard, and he felt uncomfortable with his clothes, so he stopped pumping Sasuke for a second. The boy grunted at the need of return. Itachi quickly take off all of his clothes, while Sasuke stared at his brothe'r huge member.

It nearly made him cum. To think his brother was so beautiful, it was something he couldn't stop thinking about. Itachi returned once again to his little work. Sasuke moaned again, feeling closer than last time.

"Sasuke…can you…cum…for me…" Itachi panted has he grabbed his erection and started to pump it slowly. "Ahh…nii-san…ah…you're…my hero…ah…I'll do whatever you want form me…nnhh…" Sasuke moaned as Itachi thanked to himself for the answer.

He pumped Sasuke's erection harder, so hard that Sasuke was now screaming.

"Ahh…now Sasuke…cum…cum for me…my love…" Itachi moaned as his words took Sasuke far above heaven. He moaned Itachi's name loud as he came in his aniki's hand. He stayed in that state for some time. His cum hitting his brother's chest. Itachi was enjoying it. Sasuke panted hard on the ground, feeling exhausted, but not enough to stop. He knew he needed more than a pleasant feeling; he needed an internal pleasant feeling.

**I can kiss away the pain**

Itachi lowered his head to kiss Sasuke's throbbing member, sucking it deep throated. Sasuke moaned again, feeling his brother cleaning him. He soon caught up with his air, enjoying the way Itachi sucked him up. "Ah…otouto…you taste good…thanks for doing me the favor…now I'll repay you back…" Itachi said stopping, as he reached Sasuke's lips, loosing himself with the passion Sasuke was offering him.

After the kiss was broken, Sasuke's eyes turned to see Itachi's throbbing member, blushing a little. Itachi noticed the stare, feeling more turned on than ever. "Hnn…you want me…inside you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke blushed hard, nodding his head in approval. Itachi smiled at him, as he carefully spread Sasuke's legs and positioned himself in front of his otouto's entrance. Before going further, he placed three fingers in Sasuke's mouth. He looked confused at his aniki.

"Please…coat them very well…they'll help you…" Itachi said with a kind smile, a smile that could make a cold hearted person to melt. Sasuke quickly obeyed and started to coat the fingers carefully, making Itachi close his eyes and moan in pleasure.

**I will stand by you forever**

Once Itachi felt his fingers completely coated, he took them out and placed one inside Sasuke. The young boy trembled a little at the weird feeling. Soon a second finger slid in, making the boy moan. The feeling intensified as the third finger slid inside. Sasuke moaned and arched his back. It hurt. Itachi took them out, and slowly pulled them in so Sasuke could grow accustomed to the feeling. And he did. Now he was just moaning in pure pleasure.

Itachi took out the fingers when he though his otouto was ready for him. "a-aniki…" Sasuke started looking a little worried.

"Don't you worry my love…I'll try my best not to harm you" Itachi said grabbing his throbbing cock and positioning it in front of Sasuke's entrance. "Let me know when you're ready" Itachi said looking at his beautiful otouto.

**You can take my breath away **

Sasuke nodded his head, and his aniki slid in the tip of his dick. He moaned loud, as Itachi waited once more for him to continue. He nodded again, preparing himself for the pain.

Itachi pulled all of himself inside his otouto. Sasuke screamed in pain, as Itachi kissed him feverishly, trying his best to heal the pain of his otouto.

Sasuke's eyelid filled with tears. The pain was unbearable. He tried his best to calm down and relax, so his brother would continue. A minute passed; the pain was gone.

"Aniki…" Sasuke started. "Yes otouto?" Itachi asked waiting for the answer he was waiting for. "…move…move now…" Sasuke panted. The words nearly made Itachi loose control, but he tried his best not to cum for now. He then pulled all the way out, and slammed back hard. Sasuke screamed his aniki's name once more, as Itachi repeated the act again and again.

Sasuke was already hard, Itachi was close and they both where moaning each others name.

Itachi pumped Sasuke's erection as he waited his brother to come first. Sasuke quickly hitted his climax as he came once more in his aniki's hand. Itachi kept riding him for a bit more 'till he came. He screamed Sasuke's name, releasing everything he'd got.

Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke gasping as he slid off to his otouto's side.

**I can be your hero**

They both tried to catch up their breath. Itachi smiled at his lover, watching how the younger boy breathed. "ah…thanks…for the favor…" Sasuke mumbled slightly smiling.

"You know I love you…that's why I did it…" Itachi replied to his otouto as he finally caught his air. "Sasuke…I want you to remember something…" Itachi said hugging him. "What nii-san?" Sasuke asked closing his eyes.

"I'll will stand by you forever. I'll kiss away your pain, because you can take my breath away. I love you so much…" Itachi said kissing his forehead.

"Yeah…I'll remember that…and want to know why?" Sasuke started. "Why?" Itachi asked

"Because you are my hero"


End file.
